The Star-Crossed Lovers
by Silver 1625
Summary: What will happen if someone with a chair as the Student Body President falls for a Highschool boy who tends to he a jerk? Loads start to happen, ofcourse!(School AU, HetaliaxNyotalia, I have no idea how to rate this crap, first story so critics are welcome)
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! This is my first fanfict so critics are warmly welcome because English is not my mother-tongue. My name is Silver 1625, but you can call me Silver. I use I because it means something special to my friend so don't mock me T.T .**

**Hetalia is not mine, be cool if it were though…**

**This story contains nyotalia because I feel weird about writing yaoi cuz it's my first. And also, a lot of people here may be a bit OOC so don't say that I didn't warn you. So, without further ado, enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter 1

Alice Kirkland stood proudly in front of Hetalia Gakuen's gate, her blonde locks nudged her arms every once in a while. Her emerald green eyes scanned the area like a predator hunting its prey while her glossy lips wore a devilish grin. She shifted her weight to one foot and waited for her prey to come, every once in a while also talked to the tanned girl behind her wearing her chocolate hair with a pair of red ribbon.

Suddenly, the green eyed blonde looked to her front as she saw a boy on a bike speeding towards her. Her brain went dead for a moment, not knowing what to do. The girl behind her, let's just call her Michelle, shrieked to her to get out of the way and her head clicked back into action. Her right leg swerved behind, narrowly missing the bike.

"ALFRED, YOU BLOODY WANKER! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? AND CAN'T YOU SEE WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING, GIT?!" she angrily marched towards the bikes direction, cursing her head off. The boy on the bike turned his head and blows raspberries at her.

"Not today, Prez, not today!"

"ALFRED F. JONES, YOU GET BACK HERE MISTER!"

"As if!"

When she's out of sight, Alfred leaned the bike on the wall and sped off to his first class, trying hard to erase the smirk which was slowly starting to set on the edge of his lips. Also trying to forget the angry Brit who was yelling at him earlier on.

"She'll never get it, will she?" he asked himself under his breath.

As the majestic school building loomed closer to his vision, he shook his head and smiled to himself "No, Alfred. She never will…"

* * *

"Damn that wanker" Alice cursed as Michelle wrapped her ankles with bandages in the student body office. She had tripped herself and fell, leaving the chase undone and her ankle sprained.

Michelle chuckled knowingly before tying a knot to the neat thing and sat up, startling the Brit. Seeing her task done, the brunette turned around and put the things in the first aid kit box. "He's cute." Michelle smiled at Alice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you don't want him, I'll take him" she smiled yet again

"Seriously, you're starting to sound like Yvonne. Wait Michelle; don't tell me you're also a Russian?" the Brit backed away a little.

"No, I'll be damned before that happens. Anyway, that boy is too cute for your standards"

"Oh yeah? Hell do you know about my so-called 'standards'?"

"I can just see the headlines," the brunette made a theatrical wave, "Student body president dating the high school's biggest jerk."

"Michelle, there are things that aren't made to be such. I prefer doing what I do best, pissing people off." Alice positioned her glasses.

"Okay, if you say so…" Michelle sighs in defeat.

Alice looks at the clock before shouting "HOLY… We're 5 minutes late already?!" she dashed for her bag and tore off to the school building. Actually, 'limping' is a better description. The first one was her imagination. "Dear God, my first subjects History… Alfred is in those… Isn't he?"

"But teacher I had to do work and stuff came up so I'm late." The Brit defended herself. As predicted, she arrived at least 10 minutes late and according to the school rules she will get detention. Hell she hated those things.

"I say Ms. Kirkland, late is late wherever you see it. And I don't want favoritism in my class. Everybody will get treated equally according to what they do." The old woman, no, tortoise glared at her. Everyone looks sorry for her, except for a certain cerulean eyed boy at the corner. "Fine, I'll take detention." she closed her eyes.

The teacher, Mrs. Tortoise as Alice nicknamed her, was an old strict History teacher who had a goal nearly the same as Alfred's, making her life miserable. The more the happier. Oh yes…

She sat on her usual seat in the class, in front of Alfred's. Strangely enough the boy didn't try to do pranks at her today, giving her more troubles than she already had. Seriously though, Mrs. Tortoise and him, they'll make a really good pair, she thought.

She dozed off as the boring class droned on.

* * *

He looked under her desk; his eyes saw that her ankle was bandaged neatly and that she was slightly limping her way towards her seat. When the bell rang, she stood up and quietly packed her stuff into the bag and, again, limping her way to her next class. Alfred looked at her in pity before grabbing her arm and looped it against his neck, raising her slightly.

"Get off me you git." she protested. A declaration that falls onto deaf ears.

"Where is your next class?"

"I said get off me!" she squirmed at her position, blushing slightly, cute.

"If you won't tell me we're not going anywhere." He smirked

**Sorry I can't make cliffhangers I'm not that good! My English teacher at school sucks and I cannot ask for help to anyone except my sister and a fellow fanfict writer named Nats Kazucchi. Damn my life!**

**Again, critics are welcome and I strongly ask for grammatical advice. And maybe for some of you who don't know the names (yea,I was first confused seeing them too) I'll list out some for ya..**

**Michelle : Seychelles**

**Alfred F. Jones: Who doesn't know the hero?**

**Alice Kirkland: No, she doesn't have large eyebrows, sorry Iggy…**

**As for Mrs Tortoise, well.. I got lazy thinking up a name so I put this one up. I made her while thinking of my Physics teacher (who has the same adittude towards me like Mrs Tortoise had towards Alice), so… yea…**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second one; sorry if this is bad cuz my brain suddenly stopped dead. Haha, I also had to work on my school projects so I'm sorry if I'm kinda late…. And to top it all my flash disk had went for a swim in my washing machine, so….**

**Oh yeah, Hetalia's not mine, unless Russia ruled the world.**

* * *

Chapter 2

After Alfred left the classroom Alice can relax a bit before the teacher came in. There are just so many things that she can do before class starts… Like, for instance, talking to a perverted Frenchman.

"Alfred… Alfred F. Jones…." She murmured under her breath

"Ah, I can see little angles has fallen in love" a thick French accent said somewhere above her.

"WHAT THE… Francis did you just tried to rape me?" She glared at him.

The Frenchman chuckled and asked, "So, who iz ze lucky guy? I wanna meet 'im…" "No, you're not, Francis… And for your information, no, I don't have a crush…" the Brit snapped back.

"Come on mon cher, you can't be serious, can you? I know love when I see one..."

"Shut up. All you know is how to have a one night stand with a stranger…"

"You can't blame 'im, mon cher. I'll run away too if I were 'im…"

"Not funny Francis."

"…I mean look at you, barely any chest and a scary angry complexion. Evry guy would run away…."

"Shut up."

"Ah, but I do 'ave a way if you want 'im to just look at you…" the man winked. Okay, that caught Alice's attention…

* * *

Alfred sped off to school, leaving his little brother Matthew unattended. "Mom, I'm going to school!" echoed the street as he dashed for his bike and throwing himself onto it, nearly crushing it in his weight. The bike swerved dramatically out of the garage and into the peaceful street, and he was sure that his tires had left a mark of somekind judging from its screeching sound.

As the black gates loomed into view he wondered why the Prez is not after his ass today. 'Maybe she got sick' he thoughts. This made him even more worried. He can only see Michelle, who is letting anyone late inside, without any detentions or warnings, like the Prez.

He stopped the bike in front of her. "Yo dudette, what happened to Kirkland?"

"She's right there, saving her voice for today. I think she deserves some kind of break…" the brunette pointed towards her right. There, in full glory, was the Prez herself. Sitting under the shadows with only her gleaming eyes to tell that she was there.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's tired and she's not even supposed to be allowed to talk that loudly or it will damage her…."

A hand made its way towards the poor girl's mouth as Alice shuts her up. She glared at him and said "Go on, get in. I won't give you any punishments for being late." Her eyes still gleaming like a nocturnal animal.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at her and sprinted towards the school, leaving the two girls argue about what Michelle had _nearly_ said.

* * *

"Yeah, it's about time she cuts off some srack." the Japanese said with a monotone voice. His short black hair frames his dark brown eyes perfectly. A kind and well-mannered gentleman who still follows the codes of chivalry, as Alice would describe him.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong with her today, Kiku?"

"Werr, at the Student Body meeting she was awfully quiet today."

"Michelle said something about her damaging her…"

"Oh you mean the rumor in the Student Body's offices…"

"What rumor?"

"…that she can lose her voice anytime now?"

"What?!"

* * *

She swung her bag back while stomping angrily toward her car, a black Honda Civic. Her head still pounding from her conversation with Michelle. Seriously? She was supposedly keeping it a secret rather than just blabbing to the whole world.

"Hey, Alice!" she froze before turning around to see a goofy grin being pointed at her, literally.

"What do you want, Alfred? Make it quick because I'll be heading home soon."

"Just wanted to say thank you for letting our chains go." He miraculously maintained his grin while catching his breath

"Oh you better be grateful, this is only for today, mister. Now go, I can see someone's calling you." She peeked behind his shoulders.

A little boy with blonde, wavy hair with a looped curl sticking out was waving at him. Alfred smiled as he walked towards the kid. Then Alfred puts down his backpack and revealed to the boy a plush teddy bear.

"Here you go Mattie, today is your birthday, no? Brother promised you that he'll get you a present… "

"Thank you, Awfwed…" the shy boy nodded.

Alice watched in a distance, the brothers reminded her of her own little brother back home. She smiled to herself and got into the car before Alfred can turn around and went home. At the safety of her apartment room she threw her bag aside and fell onto the bed headfirst, taking a deep slumber. Her body ached all over.

"God this is going to be a really long night…"

* * *

Alfred lay on his bed and stared up the ceiling as Matthew ran into the room, carrying the plush who he decided to call Kumajirou. The small boy sat beside Alfred and asked, "Awfwed, what's love?"

Alfred froze, taken aback by his innocent brother's question.

"What did you said, Mattie?"

"What is love? Because there is a girl in my cwass that says that she loved me… Cuz she thinks I'm cute."

The older one eyed his little brother suspiciously and thinks 'Yea, he's too cute to lie so, okay…' He shakes his head to get rid of the remains of sleepy thoughts before turning too Matthew.

"Listen, Matthew. Does the girl acted around you like brother did to the girl earlier?"

"Yes…"

"That's love, little man. Right in front of your eyes." Alfred grinned stupidly while blushing.

"Ow. Owkay…" the violet eyed boy sits up and gets out of the room, leaving Alfred to his stupid thoughts.

* * *

The sun rays peeked in through the useless curtains, assaulted her eyes when she opened them quietly. She sat up and glanced at the window twice. TWICE…

"HOLY BLOODY GITS BEER AND LIQUOR ALFRED WHAT"RE YOU DOING THERE?!"

* * *

**Ahay (~.)~**

**I'm sorry, after I re-read this stuff I noticed that's its somewhat cramped inside to make a whole chapter. I tried adding descriptions to make it longer but, yea, I ran out of ideas.**

**Again I'm sorry because this chapter is a bit crappy but I'll try my best. I'm not used to these kind of things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so sorry I'm late. I had to take care of my sister cuz she bled herself on her first attempt to ride a motorcycle and actually face-planted a wall.**

**No, I'm serious...**

**She face-planted a wall. On a motorcycle. At full speed.**

**Awesome**

**Anyway, Hetalia is not mine unless America hates hamburgers...**

* * *

Chapter 3

After Alice calmed down and stopped pacing around the small room, she asked the boy outside the window. "What do you want?"

Alfred smiled "Well, I was trying to enjoy the view but sadly you blocked it."

"I said why are you here?"

"Okay, I am having this awesome party tonight and as a sign of gratittude I would like to invite you, m'lady." The American tried to use Brittish accent but failed horribly. Alice looked at him, puzzled.

"Party, you mean those kind where people go drunk and have one night stands with Francis?"

"Yea, sort of..."

"I'll think about it later. In the meantime GET THE HELL OUTA HERE BLOODY IDIOT!" she threw a knife at him, which got stuck at he glass window. Well it did make Alfred dart away for his life.

* * *

Now Alfred realized the mistake he made, lying about a party. That was uncalled for, but he panicked for dear gods sake. Well, he now he will need to blow a months worth allowance to fly and contact people to have a 'sudden party' at his house. God, he haven't asked his mother yet...

While he tried to make his lie come true in just a day, Alice was having her Saturday morning waking up with a heart attack. If it was Francis or Gilbert outside her window she would understand but HIM... It didnt make any sense to invite her in the firstplace. Wouldnt she ruin the party with her lameness. Wait, maybe thats why Alfred invited her, to mock her unattractiveness to the whole world.

"Well, if its war you want, its war you get..." she grinned sadistically.

She contacted Elizabeta, knowing the girl to be quite good to be around with boys, and asked her to come over to pick a dress and stuff like that. Alice was quite nervous, to tell the truth. She has never been to these kind of things before.

A few minutes later Elizabeta came, a green fabric in her arms, huffing at the door. Alice could tell that she ran all the way here. The brunette went in and said "Here, I made it for you. I've been trying to give it to you for your birthday but its way a long wait so, here." She held up the dress with pride written all over her face.

The dress itself wasn't bad, Alice thought. Its a v-neck which is tied behind her neck, and ended above her knees. Its edges was decorated with frills and it looked perfectly simple. Alice smiled at her. "So, whaddya think?"

"Its beautiful Liz. Thank you." Alice replied, stunned that the tomboy can made such dress. Not that she mind.

"I know right? It fits your eyes and everything. I'll come to that party too with Lily, I don't think that Alfred will mind. So I'll come over again at 6, you better be ready for a confession if you're this gorgeous, Alice..." Elizabeta smirked.

"Shut up, Liz. No he is not and won't be interested in me."

"Oh, he will be." Her phone rang.

"Hello, Elizabeta here... Roderich... wait, Gilbert did WHAT?!... keep him there, tie him up... yes, tie him up, Roderich... I'll be there... Oh and dont let him take my frying pans." She stormed out, leaving Alice dumbfounded before sighing. "It's a good thing those two can get along, I wonder who will Liz pick though?" Alice smiled to herself and went to the kitcen to make something to eat.

* * *

The American stopped his work and looked around his living room. Everything was in place, good. He had already invited half of the school to look not suspicious. He wiped he sweat and remembered why did he did what he done. A lie...

He laghed at himself for being so stupid, next time he'll make up an excuse that wasn't so tiring to fulfill. Maybe asking for help with the homework or something. Now he just have to wait till tonght. Alfred went up to his bed and slept his ass off, worn out from all the labour he had done this morning.

"All done Alice... Now look at yourself at the mirror." Lily timidly turned her facing the mirror in front of her. Alice looked quite beautiful, in fact, stunning. Nobody knew that she had so much to hide behind that Student Body President facade. Her glasses were replaced with contact lenses, although she insisted not to. Her hair hung down and the pin on her har to keep her bangs were also replaced with a sparkly pin. Every boy would turn their heads and drool seeing her enter the room.

* * *

"Omigod Alice you're like, so pretty..." Feliks gaped at her. He's the one that did her makeup, though it only consisted on lip gloss and a bit of eyeliner to preserve her natural beauty. The blonde Polish looked pleased of his work.

Alice flicked her wrist and glanced at the watch "Guys, were late..."

"Eager to see someone I see" Elizabeta nudged her arms playfully. Alice turned at her sharply, blushing.

* * *

The moment Alfred opened the door to her she smiled at him. She glanced around shyly and went in, stepping beside his starstrucked self. "Umm, Alfred. What am I supposed to do here?" asked Alice forgetting her commitment to look as if it wasnt her first time so that Alfred couldn't mock her. "Feliks, Liz, Lily, and Toris left me outside and they went in first."

Yeah, those were the people who coaxed hi to open the door (actually its only Feliks and Elizabeta who coaxed him). He knew he shouldnt believe them.

The girl wass totaly lovely tonight, he thought for himself. As though being awakened from his fantasies by a hand being flicked in front of his eyes. Alice was still there.

"Well, you could grab a drink over there and dance and play games and..." he was cut short by Alice's suden shange of attention to her right. When she saw that no one was there she looked down, to see Matthew complete with Kumajirou and a white pj's. He looked confused with the noisy atmosphere in his house. Alice picked him up and said to Alfred "Where is his bedroom?"

He led her upstairs where the party didnt reach. Alfred pointed on one of the door as Alice walked past him. When she got in she closed the door witth one hand (the other was carrying Matthew) and tucked Matthew under his blanket printed with the red canadian maple leaf.

"Shh shh shh, everythings alright now, Mattie... You can go to sleep now." Alice smiled at the adorable boy. His amethyst eyes and she knew he was distracted by the faint sounds coming downstairs.

Alice remembered how her mother used to put her asleep, by singing her a lulaby. Idoubt that she would ever be heard downstairs so she tried to sing one.

_London bridge is fallling down... falling down... falling down_

_London bridge is falling down, my fair lady..._

Sadly though she did not remeber what comes after so she sang it over and over again until the boy drifted to sleep. She then heard someone applauded her from behind

Alfred, and a bunch of other guys...

After herding them out of Matthew's room, they started to talk to her all at once. Stupid things like "Where did you learn to sing?" "God chica, your voice is amazing..." and "I like it when you sing"

Wait wha...?

* * *

**Thanks guys for being really patient. It looks like I cannot update anytime soon though, I'm running out of excuses to my parents. **

**I'm very sorry for spelling and grammatical errors**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ola! ****I'm sorry I'm late but things started to pile up on me recently. I manage to borrow my sisters laptop last mintute.**

**Hetalia is mine if France decides to stop flirting and become a monk…**

* * *

Chapter 4

Alice turned around to the source of the voice, recognizing it very well.

"Arthur?" said person raised an extremely bushy eyebrow.

The male Brit was standing a good few feet from her, yet his unique voice could be heard clearly. Alice gulped and tried to run away when she heard yet another voice, this time is assaulting her ears, familiar. "Wait, why are you guys upstairs? I thought the party…" the loud American was cut short by a ladle…

"Shut up-aru! Alice was trying to get your little brother asleep-aru!" Wang Yao dangerously whispered. Everyone was still shocked from the fact that Alice can sing, let alone soothe a child. They all knew the Alice who likes to torture students with merciless detentions and punishments.

After everyone was shooed back downstairs (Alice was glad Arthur was in that herd) Alfred gave her a reassuring smile and said "Alice, are you ready to get drunk?" the cerulean-eyed boy asked. Alice blushed. She knew she can handle alcohol better than her brothers, but…

Alfred led her downstairs. A few were already drunk. Francis was flirting with a bunch of girls, Gilbert got hit by a frying pan, Yvonne was smiling at her with a bottle of vodka on her left hand, Antonio hugged Lovino, and Feliciano was searching for pasta. Hell, even her twin brother Arthur was drinking his head off, when he just came down seconds ago. The older Brit looked really drunk for some reason. Alice wondered what brought him her. Arthur lives in London and three other older brother's who are troublesome triplet's lives in Scotland, Wales, and Southern Ireland. The triplet liked to tease and prank Arthur but they're caring and attentive to her.

The American passed her a bottle of booze. He looked at her expectantly, as if she's a guniea pig of his little experiment. Alice shuddered and drank a few gulps from the bottle. Throwing a sideway glance at her twin, Alfred was suprised she's still sober. Hell, her brother was way fast on getting drunk than her...

"What're you lookin at you twat?" she snapped at him

Well, she _looked_ sober...

"Prez, are you seriously drunk?" the sandy blonde grinned.

"Whats with the *hic* honorifics?! Call me by my *hic* name..." her head swayed as she spoke to him, face flushed as she continued her drunken ramblings about being a catholic or protestant and so on...

This is kinda amusing to watch.

* * *

"OH MY GOD WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE IN MY FAHKING BED, YOU JERK..."

"... ow! Bloody hell, Alice! Not on my ear..."

"Oh thank god its you brother. I thought you're Francis seeing your blonde hair..." Alice drew a relieved breath.

"How did I end up here..." Arthur looked down. He was wearing his signature drunk costume. Great. When did he change into those. He's not even sure he brought those to the party.

Well, he _was_ drunk last night...

An amused clapping and an obnoxious weird noise can be heard at the bedroom door. Alferd was clapping, entertained by their red faces. Francis gave Arthur a perverted wink, Antonio said good morning to them in his language, and Gilbert was laughing his 'Kesesesese's~ at them. Both Brit blushed a shade of deep vermilion.

Alice looked towards her brother, unsure of what to say but had an idea. Arthur looked back at her and nodde his head. After she kicked those wanking doofuses out of her bedroom with a frying pan technique that Elizabeta taught her, she turned towards her brothers direction.

"So, what're you here for, Arthur?"

"I'm afraid I'm here to discuss your matter…"

"I stated in my last letter that I'm fine. I take my daily dose of medicine in due time and I've saved my words only if necessary."

"Does being a Student Body President 'saving voice'?"

"…"

"I thought so…"

"Arthur, please don't tell mother. I will do anything…"

"Alice, this is for your own good and you're aware of that! How can you expect me to take it seriously if you're not?! Please just listen to logical reasoning."

"I am..."

"No you're not! All you wanted was to stay in that bloody school until you graduate high school, am I right? Well, YOU CANNOT GRADUATE WITH THIS KIND OF ILLNESS IN THE FIRST PLACE! I was against this idea from the moment you stated it on that dining room. No Alice, you're coming back with me…"

* * *

The next morning was a blur to Alfred. He didn't see any of the Student Body kids anywhere. They didn't attend their classes and they only showed up exiting the meeting-room after end of the 10th period, which signals the end of today's school.

The first person he saw in the Student Body was Kiku and he asked the Japanese what took them so long to discuss about. Out of pure curiosity, of course.

"Werr, Arice wants to have the future meetings be done right now. Some she already made the guiderines so that we don't need to worry about the prans. She even discussed the Christmas party that was going to be held in December, and December is 10 months away…" the Japanese explained without worrying about talking too much like he usually do. He seemed too tired and needed to let go of today's stress in the meeting-room.

"Naw dude, you'll be fine." The American gave him a 100 watt smile.

"I'm glad…" Kiku gave him a tried smile and dragged himself home, purple aura emitting from him. That reminded Alfred of Yvonne when you hid her vodka supply. Alfred bet that Kiku looked like Sadako in that Japanese horror films that he lend him.

Amused by this sudden brilliant theory, he laughed to himself and went back into the schools entrance. Hetalia Gakuen was so big that you can fit two universities in here. They say that this building was built as a mansion and that the classes now were the many spare rooms. Alfred shrugged at this and went to his way to the club he's in.

He actually hates club activity, but school rules (made by Alice) said that one student must have one club activity the least. So he found himself in front of the photography room, just beside the notorious Student Body meeting-room. He heard some kind of scratching noise from the said room. Of course he peeked inside.

Alice looked frustrated. Her cell phone was on loudspeaker and she was strutting around the cell, who was still talking. It was a male's voice, Alfred could tell.

Wait, make that three male…

Speaking at the same time, somehow synchronizing with each other. Sometimes they do that, sometimes they finish each other's sentence, dividing it into equal three.

It's creepy. For Alfred.

"Alice, you must listen to us…"

"… because were older…"

"…and that Iggy is useless, we know."

"So we decided that we'll keep an eye on you from a distance and make sure not to tell mom about it lass…!"

"Thank you guys, I owe you a lot!" Alice said, the anxiety in her voice that Alfred expected was not heard.

"Still, there's a doctor's appointment later on today. Don't forget lass! And don't get sick 'because we love you." The three voices said in unison. Again creeping Alfred out. Can they do telepathy like those heroes in comic books can?

"Love you too, now can I end the call?" Alice added swiftly, looking hurried.

"Not so fast Alice, tell us and don't lie…" "…whether you see someone on…" "…the door in the room you're currently in?" That got her attention. Alice turned her head towards the direction the three voices mentioned, catching Alfred red-handed. The American grinned apologetically.

"And are you," "…by any chance," "…gotten yourself drunk last night?" the voices continued. Alice didn't know what to say. She cannot get drunk unless she was forced to drink champagne in a royal banquet or something. Going to a sudden party with an invitation coming from the window, going into a small high school drunk party, and possibly getting laid by someone before your brother turned up on your bed wasn't quite a royal banquet. Not on the Kirkland's dictionary, at least.

"You did, didn't you?" now the three voices sounded a bit different from their last unison-speaking. One voice sounded exited, one sounded angry, and one sounded pretty calm. But they still say it crystal-clear and at the same time. Alice motioned to Alfred.

"I'm sorry, it was me who invited her, whoever you three voices are…" the American stated, loud and clear. This shocked Alice because she was motioning him to leave and have no further involvement in this conversation between her and the triplets. 5 seconds of silence followed by.

"And..." "…who…" "…are you?"

"I'm Alfred F. Jones and I'm from America."

"Allistor Kirkland, Scotland" ah, he was the one sounding happy about her drinking.

"Dylan Kirkland, Wales" he's the one who was monotone and calm.

"Seamus Kirkland, Southern Ireland" and this one is the one displeased about Alice.

"Brothers, I got to go. I have other things to do and I assure you its business." Alice stated simply, not wanting to continue this nonsense. Her eyes met Alfred's and he gave her an assuring smile.

"Oh sure! Go my pretty! And don't forget to introduce your boyfriend…"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOU TWATS!" Alice blushed hard and Alfred laughed at this sudden reaction.

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF NONESENSE IS THAT?" Alfred can hear the Scott asked, amused at her sisters behavior.

"Hey, if you want Alice then I suggest the quicker the better." the Welsh said, unfazed by his brothers question.

"And don't try any funny business with her." The Irish shot back at Alfred.

Alice face palmed and Alfred whispered to the phone, but loud enough for her to hear 'EPIC FACEPALMING FROM THE PREZ!' and the four male laughed at her. Alfred was beginning to like her brothers.

The she-Brit shot him a death glare and said hurriedly "Well, gotta go bye…" and pressed the end button, leaving the unfinished conversation at that. She turned towards him, "Look, I don't know and I don't want to know what did you just hear before I found you eavesdropping, but you might as well forget all about it."

* * *

**Again I'm sorry for the late update.**

**If you have any questions or critics I will gladly welcome. Oh and please review me if you have anything to say. **

**I'm very stressed out lately T.T**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, chapter five! I'm amazed I can pull off stuff like this in a middle of a stess attack. I was so suprised that Denmark actually won this years Eurovision cuz I imagined that Denmark (Matthias Kohler) himself was on that stage, hitting Austria's piano with his axe, producing a suprisingly harmonic music and a shattered piano. But seriously, the performance was awesome after I watched it.**** But not as awesome as Prussia.**

**W****e****ll without further ado here you go! **

**Anyhow, Hetalia is not mine unless Belarus stopped trying to make Russia marry her. Whi****c****h is next to IMPOSSIBLE...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Alice Kirkland sat on her desk, scribbling something on the blank page of her note. She was humming to herself since she was the first person that arrived at school that morning. Nothing extraordinairy for her, though it is an achievement for other students seeing that they normally wake up at the same time she got to school.

The sun rays peeking through the window and an occasional breeze made her look angelic, if only she didn't wear a scowl on her face. A few minute later Francis opened the Art class door, flicking his hair and ran his hair through them. Alice wasn't even aware of someone entering the room. She was so deeply immersed by her writing and was now started to doodle thing around the edges.

The Frenchman smirked and snooped behind her, not even earning a glance from the Brit. Peeking from her shoulders he saw what she was writing and his baby blue eyes became as wide as English saucers. The whole page is filled by what appeared to be spells and chants in another language, but in the centre is what made him tremble the most.

"Mon cher, are you sure you want to kill him? Or perhaps, curse him? But what had the boy done to be put in such fate?" the Frenchman asked her, making her jump slightly from her seat.

Alice shook her head "Francis, please make yourself more noticeable if you enter the room like you usually do…" she ignored her writings and faced Francis. "Now Francis, you may want to shut your mouth after seeing this…" she blushed "… one word and…" making a motion of her finger slitting her throat. Francis gulped and nodded. Hell, if she was going to curse Alfred the might as well try not to end in the same way, right?

* * *

Alfred dashed up the stairs. It seemed to him that he was the second to arrive to school this morning, at least that's what the checking-whoever-student-to-enter-the-door machine told him. He saw the word 'Kirkland' at the very top of the green screen, telling him yet again that's she's in the same building. Wanting to boast at his newfound punctuality he searched for her in every class possible.

After he finished the west wing he decided to go to the east wing. This school is very large, mind you. Even the second years still tend to get lost since they all look identical. But it took more than that to stop the hero!

'Wait, isn't this Thursday? I'm always in the class next to hers. Lemme think… Arts isn't it… Naw that's a girl's subject, dude! Alfred you're a genius! She's in the Art class…' with this he ran all the way to the North wing, checking his watch in the way there.

"I've been searching for her for, like… 15 minutes already?!"

* * *

"Yo dudette! Pleased to see me so early?" he slammed the door open. In the room were Francis and Alice, looking at each other. Francis seemed to be trembling with fear while Alice rants away…

"Okay okay I get what that is now PLEASE DON'T TURN ME INTO A FROG! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHARM GIRLS IF I WERE A FROG?!" Francis wailed and hugged her legs begging. Alice face palmed.

"Hey Frenchie, what happened? Did she do something mean to you? DON'T WORRY I'M THE HERO AND I WILL HELP YOU!" he rushes over Francis and ripped him off her. The American didn't like to look at others touching her or get to close, pretending to shield Francis.

"Move out of my way, Alfred. I'm only explaining what did I just… wrote… damn…" she turned around and messed her desk. "He needs to know what I did just now…"

"YO PEOPLE GOOD MORNING! I'M AWESOME! Wha… Francis vhat wrong?" a loud and slightly cracked voice was heard at the door. Crimson eyes scanned the scene, locking its gaze on cerulean. "Heya Alfred nice seeing ya here!" Gilbert rushed towards him who was still standing in front of Francis. The albino tapped his hands on the slightly taller American.

In soon the three men were talking excessively, ignoring the girl in front of them. She sighed and sat on her desk. It's the second from the back so they had lots of space to ramble about boys stuff. The class soon fills in; occasionally she would glance at Alfred. He was smiling in his goofy smile and was gesturing something in the air to Francis and Gilbert. Nodding and laughing and smiling, she had never experience those with him, had she?

Alice spots Michelle and called her, bored and in need of company. They talked for a few minutes with Alice still on her seat and Michelle standing next to her desk, when Francis suddenly turned to Michelle. They locked gaze and Alice looked at her watch. Hmn, a few more seconds left until the bell rings.

Dropping to one knee, Francis kissed Michelle's hand and spoke "Michelle, I love you. Will you go out with me?" Alice was shocked and Alfred and Gilbert were cheering, along with the whole class. Michelle blushed and answered in a whisper "Yes…"

* * *

"Awww! I heard that somebody got a new date .! Congratulations, Michelle!" Elizabeta squashed Michelle, hugging her close while grinning broadly. It was lunchtime and they were sitting on a bench right next to each other.

"Seriously Michelle. I thought you're going to be single forever…" Alice shook her head.

"Well, well, well, look who's talking…" Xiao Mei snapped jokingly at her. "You're still single aren't you, Alice?"

"Shut up. I'm not interested in anyone." Alice's cheek had a taint of pink.

"Don't you like Alfred?" and with this statement even the poor Brit's ear turned red. She suddenly found her shoes very interesting…

"Come on, let's not tease her. She's got enough on her plate already…" Michelle piped in, smiling warmly at the girl. Alice fixed the position of her glasses. "I drew the thing you told me to." The Brit flashed a look at Xiao Mei.

"It brings good luck to you two. My brother Kiku taught me that. You didn't add spells in it, did you?"

"I did. It's a powerful yet simple ancient magic that we Kirkland's carry in our blood. But really, the doodle around it wasn't a spell as Francis assumed it is. I'm just a screw at drawing."

You will have no idea how this simple statement sent shivers down their spine while the Brit looked at them questioningly.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm in love with someone else." Alfred simply stated. The black-haired girl who had just confessed to him had tears rolling down her face. He sighed.

"I don't think she loved me back, though…" Alfred tried to smile awkwardly, making girls cry is not what a heroes do.

"Who is she? Who is the girl you love?" the brunette asked him, strangely without all the sobs and hiccups she was supposed to emit.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to see what type of girl do you like?"

After some bugging and pestering and chasing after, Alfred said in pure irritation "Okay okay, geez! Her name starts with an A and ends with an E. People are afraid of her and maybe so do you. Happy? Now leave me alone…"

Unbeknownst to him behind his back the girl, who was Xiao Mei, gave thumbs up towards the bushes. Suddenly a bunch of girls leapt out of it, squealing.

"I KNEW HE LIKES ALICE! THAT'S WHY I ENCOURAGED HER TO CONFESS FIRST!" Elizabeta shrieked happily and jumping frantically out of pure adrenaline.

"Oi, Lily, did you got all of that on tape?" Xiao Mei asked the blonde

"Yes…" the timid blonde answered, nodding her head and shaking the ribbon that tied her hair...

"Xiao Mei, nice acting! You're seriously amazing!"

"Now, all we need to do is convince Alice with this proof. I hope his voice is also recorded."

"Where is she? I hope she will become one with him. If not, she can become one with me." Yvonne said, smilling at this intention.

"NO! YVONNE SHE'S NOT GOING TO BECOME ONE WITH ANYBODY!" the girls (except Lily) screamed in unison while Yvonne's childish grin grew bigger.

* * *

"I'm serious, ma Cherie! She tried to curse you! If you do not believe me, then check the last page of her math textbook." Francis whispered to the American.

"Okay, I will!" and with that Alfred sprinted towards Alice, leaving Francis dumbfounded that she showed up out of nowhere.

"Yo, dudette! Can the hero borrow your math textbook?"

"It's on my desk… Now get out of my face." She snapped at him, not even questioning his purposes.

"Thanks you're the best!" and with that he got her textbook on his hand, turning it to the last page. His blood froze. "Oh my great American God! She is trying to curse me… Does she hate me?" he scratched his head.

His name was written downwards, next to hers with a line to intersect. At the lines top, there is a triangle with a heart on top of it. The drawings vaguely looked like an umbrella with a heart, or an arrow going to a heart. Either way, these didn't trouble him. The ones that did got into his mind were the drawings around the arrow/ umbrella. It circles thickly around the umbrella/arrow and it looks like writing in another language. But he cannot pinpoint what language though.

But the heart, it looked suspicious to him. Does that mean that the arrow is going to divide the heart above between his and her name? If so, doesn't that conclude that she hated him? Well, does it?

And to think that all this time he had this small feeling for her…

* * *

**I'm screwed. I didn't continue this story because I had a 'retreat' as my school may say. Its somekind of church program where you go far away from where you are and simply worship God and (in my case) have fun with friends. Its kinda fun, knowing that last time I wasn't allowed to go. I'm not Christian by the way. I have another religion to fill in my ID but in truth I'm neutral so I'm fine.**

**We had pillow fight at midnight with my roommates and I drenched myself in the small rocky river. But I was happy. Can't say my mom was…**

**Anyway, this is the excuse for me being horribly late.**

**Please review to let me know you're there. And I swear these chapters are getting longer...**


End file.
